1. Field of the Invention
The invention generally relates to a heat sink for a display card, especially to a heat sink device for a display card in which a power wire of a heat-dissipating fan can be properly positioned on the heat sink of the heat sink device.
2. Description of Related Art
With the development of 3D game or Hi-Fi dynamic image technology, a computer system may be required to upgrade so as to catch up with the current image-processing speed and comply with the need of huge data capacity. For the computer system, a display card is generally the main device responsible for image processing. The display card is usually equipped with a heat-dissipating device to assist with heat dissipation for the display card.
A conventional heat-dissipating device for a display card includes a heat sink and a heat-dissipating fan on the heat sink. With the use of the heat sink thermal conduction and the air convection created by the heat-dissipating fan, the heat generated by the display card can be dissipated so that the display card can be ensured to continue under normal operation status. Therein, the heat-dissipating fan usually has a power wire to connect to a power supply for offering enough power.
However, the power wire of the conventional heat-dissipating device is usually freely exposed to the heat sink, resulting in that the power wire being easily exposed and interferes with the operation of the heat-dissipating fan, or even come into contact with the blades of the heat-dissipating fan. The heat-dissipating fan might thereby be stopped and therefore the display card can be damaged due to over heating.
Some approached have been made to overcome the above disadvantages by tapes or screws to adhere or screw the power wire onto the heat sink. If the tape is used, it is easy to loose its adhesiveness or it may be peeled from the heat sink. Under this situation, the power wire is exposed again. If the screw is used, then the assembly cost will increase which is undesirable.